Secretos Reales
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: "Cada uno de nosotros guarda un secreto y a veces los compartimos… ¿Pero qué secreto podría haber entre una niña y una mujer con dos hijos? La respuesta es sencilla, que ambas han formado un lazo especial, como si de madre e hija se tratase, aunque ninguna de las dos hablará acerca de ello jamás… Después de todo, eso es un secreto real." /Fic para el "Butoden No Fanfiction II"/


"**Vive tu vida como quieras, que yo tendré mis brazos extendidos para ti y guardaré tus secretos para siempre."**

* * *

_**Disclaimer. **Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad y esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro_

* * *

**Secretos Reales **

Bulma caminaba tranquilamente, tomando de la mano a su pequeña hija, Bra, iban a visitar a Milk, aunque realmente la visita era para Goten, puesto que la niña quería ver a su amigo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Son y Bulma soltó un suspiro de que por fin habían encontrado la casa entre todo ese paisaje. Tocó la puerta y una Milk algo agitada abrió, al ver a las Brief, cerró rápidamente y se arreglo un poco, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y regresó a abrirles a unas peli-celeste bastante impresionadas.

—Milk— dijo en forma de saludo Bulma, un poco consternada—¿Sucede algo?

Milk cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Sólo estaba haciendo quehacer, aprovechando que mis niños no están.

Bra inmediatamente al escuchar esto, bajó la mirada, puesto que no vería a su adorado Goten. Bulma miró a su hija e hizo una pequeña mueca. Pero sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, ¿podemos pasar? — Pregunto la dueña de Corporación Capsula.

Miilk asintió y abrió la puerta de par en par, dándoles el paso a entrar.

Cuando apenas Bulma tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, recibió una llamada de su asistente, avisándole de una junta urgente y del que tenía que asistir a toda costa; la presidenta asintió con pesar, miro a Bra, pensando en que no había nadie quien cuidará a su niña y luego, volteó a ver a la esposa de Goku, con un deje de esperanza.

—Milk, necesito que me hagas un favor... — empezó. —Acaban de llamarme sobre una junta, el problema es que no tengo quien cuide a Bra...

—¿Quieres que la cuide? — Se adelantó Milk antes de que la peli-celeste formulará la pregunta.

Bulma asintió, un tanto apenada pero sabía que, aunque solo fuera por esta vez, tendría que pedir una ayuda.

-Bien- accedió la peli-negra, a lo cual Bulma sonrió, le dio un beso a su hija y agradeció en un murmuro a la otra, para así salir inmediatamente.

La niña miró a su madre irse para luego ver a Milk, quien también la observaba. La de cabello negro le dio una sonrisa ligera y se sentó en una de las sillas.

—¿Ahora? — Pensó en voz alta.

Y Bra, la imitó, se sentó y simplemente se dedicó a verla.

Milk se sentía un poco incomoda en esa situación, principalmente porque no conocía mucho sobre la hija de Bulma y Vegeta.

Se inclinó un poco y preguntó — ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a pensar.

—Me gusta estar con papá— respondió finalmente. — Salir de compras con mamá, visitar a Goten, jugar con mi hermano... ¡Y dar paseos!

Lo último lo dijo tan entusiasmada que Milk le creyó, se levantó de su asiento y le tendió una mano a la niña.

—En ese caso, vamos de paseo.

Bra se paró de un brinco de la silla y tomo la mano que tan amablemente se le ofrecía, sonrió.

Y ambas salieron de la casa de los Son.

…

El paseo había sido fructífero, la niña se entretuvo y divirtió bastante recorriendo los alrededores e incluso Milk estaba feliz con ello.

Al final del recorrido, la pequeña se sentó en el pasto con la cabeza mirando al cielo y sonrió, la adulta inconscientemente hizo lo mismo, de alguna manera, se sentía conectada con la más joven de los Brief.

Milk se sentó a su lado, Bra la volteo a ver y ensancho más su sonrisa –si aquello era posible-, pero después, al fijarse en que estaba atardeciendo, bajo la mirada, poniéndose un poco triste. La peli-negra se sorprendió por esto y colocó suavemente su mano en la espalda de la peli-celeste.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunto con la voz más tierna que podía ofrecer.

Bra, aun con la cabizbaja, abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró mientras negaba.

—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí— Milk la exhortaba a que le contará lo que le sucedía.

Y con eso, la niña se lanzó sobre ella y llevó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándola. La esposa de Goku abrió los ojos de par en par ante la acción, después sonrió por la dulzura de ese acto y correspondió al abrazo.

—Me gustaría que mamá estuviera siempre conmigo, así como tú estuviste conmigo hoy—respondió finalmente entre lo que parecían sollozos.

Milk de cierta forma sintió un poco de tristeza por la niña que la abrazaba, sabía que Bulma tenía que trabajar y que no podía dedicarle todo el tiempo a su hija, a pesar de ser su adoración, pero no sabía hasta qué extremo se ocupaba tanto con sus deberes que la pequeña se sentía un poco abandonada por su madre.

—Tu mami tiene que trabajar, para que tú y tu hermano puedan tener muchas cosas…— Comenzó a explicarle.

— ¡Lo sé! — dijo Bra—Papá también me ha explicado eso… pero me gustaría que mi mamá me jugara más conmigo.

Milk asintió. —Bueno…—no encontraba las palabras justas para que la niña se sintiera mejor.

— ¿Sabes? — Interrumpió Bra— También me gustaría tener a mi mamá y a ti como mis mamás.

Sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario inocente y contesto: —Me agradaría eso, pero no se puede, — y la pequeña volvió a bajar la cabeza—aunque, ¿sabes que si se puede? —La niña negó—Puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, pasear, incluso iríamos a caminar con Goten.

Bra alzó la vista, tratando de creerle le preguntó: — ¡¿En serio?!

MIlk asintió y la niña se aferró aún más ella, agradeciéndole por dejarla estar con ella.

…

Bra iba tomada de la mano de Bulma, ambas estaban de camino a su casa.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? — Preguntó Bulma a su hija

La pequeña sonrió. — Bien, la mamá de Goten me agrada.

Bulma asintió y ambas continuaron el trayecto sin decir palabra.

Bra, mientras, se puso a pensar en su día… Había encontrado a otra mamá, ahora tenía dos mamás y eso le hacía realmente feliz; amaba a su madre, pero también amaba a Milk de una manera similar y distinta al mismo tiempo, y había pensado sobre contárselo a su mamá pero decidió guardarlo para ella y la mamá de Goten, sería un secreto entre ellas, y con eso pensó sobre que su padre era un príncipe, por lo tanto ella era una princesa, y que su padre también debía de tener secretos pero no cualquier clase de secretos, sino, secretos reales y después de todo, ella también empezaría a tener los suyos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada he de decir que esto no fue fácil... se me complicaron un poco las cosas al momento de la creación y eso, pero logré sacar el proyecto y estoy bastante orgullosa de mi.**

**La otra cosa es que este es mi primer fic de reto para un concurso y de verdad estoy emocionada y todo lo demás :3 **

**En fin... ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
